The Lion King V - The Final Clash
by Umuntu
Summary: The poison of the heart, which was caused by Uvoko led to terrible concequences...


The Lion King V : The Final Clash ver 1.5  
by Eben Prentzler  
  
LEGAL NOTE:   
  
This original copyrighted work is based on Walt Disney's  
feature films, "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride."   
Elements taken directly from "The Lion King" and   
"The Lion King II : Simba's Pride" are the property of The Walt Disney   
Company. Quoting passages from my work, writing original pieces   
based on my work, or using characters I created is fine as long as   
you contact me first and sending me a copy of your work.   
My e-mail address is : ep4lk@excite.com  
  
WARNING : You must read my other stories "The Lion King III : Simba's Heir"   
and "The Lion King IV : Dark Ruler". Or else you won't understand   
the following story.  
  
FOREWORD:  
It's finally here, my second last "Lion King" story (I really don't hope  
so).  
  
-Eben Prentzler  
  
  
THE  
--------   
LION KING V  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE FINAL CLASH version 1.4  
By : Eben Prentzler  
CONTENTS :  
The Cast  
What happened last time....  
The Script :  
The Pride Lands Rest  
Lobomi's Sons  
The Lie  
Concern  
The Pride Separates  
The Pride Falls  
A Ruler Falls  
The Cloud Welcome  
The Discovery  
The Traitor  
The Call  
Circle Of Life Forever  
  
  
The Cast:  
Old Characters :   
Kovu : Ruler of the Pride Lands.  
Kiara : Wife and mate to Kovu.  
Thula : Son of Kovu, rightful heir to the throne.  
Uvoko : Father of Kovu, plotting an ongoing revenge scheme.  
Lobomi : Wife and mate to the late Kisasian, now a follower of Kovu.  
Simba : Previous ruler of the Pride Lands.  
Nala : Previous queen of the Pride Lands.  
Vitani : Sister To Kovu.  
  
New Characters :   
Waka : Son Of Lobomi.  
Shwele {Sh-well-e} : Son Of Lobomi.  
Chisbe {Shish-be} : Previous member of Kisasian's pride, sister to   
Finaras.  
Finaras {Fin-aras} : Previous member of Kisasian's pride, sister to   
Chisbe.  
Sahar : Wife and mate to Waka & Shwele.  
Halea {Ha-leia}: Part of Kovu's pride.  
Nebe : Lioness of Kovu's pride.  
Cire {C-ree} : Lioness of Kovu's pride.  
Lessew {Le-sew} : Lioness of Kovu's pride.  
  
What Happened Last Time...  
  
The last story described the death of Simba and Nala in detail. Also in  
the last story we read about Kovu's reign as ruler and how he produced   
two new heirs to the throne, but unfortunately one of them was killed   
by Wethu(Kovu's brother). Kovu found his father and realised that he   
had a identical twin brother. Kovu was replaced by his brother and the   
Pride Lands were destroyed once again. Little did Wethu know that   
Kovu's son Thula noticed all the little errors that Wethu made while   
pretending to be King. Wethu was caught and sentenced to death for   
killing Kovu's other son Fasthe. Uvoko (Kovu's father) got away and was  
busy planning another revenge scheme. Thula was now the rightful heir   
to the throne, but Kovu still had a few years left before his time, so   
now the story continues....  
  
[SCENE I : THE PRIDE LANDS REST]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The Pride Lands finally healed after a few months. Lobomi woke up with a   
sad heart still missing Kisasian. Her heart also filled with guilt, when   
she thought of how she watched Uvoko's pride slaughter Sarafin, her best   
friend. Lobomi got up and walked out of the den towards the waterhole.   
When she got there she saw Kiara busy drinking some water.)  
  
LOBOMI : Good morning Kiara.  
KIARA : Morning Lobomi, are you feeling better today ?  
LOBOMI : Not actually, I still miss Sarafin and Kisasian.  
KIARA : I know it's hard, but you must try to put it behind you.  
LOBOMI : I still can't believe I didn't anything to save Sarafin when Uvoko's   
pride attacked her, but I was afraid that I will get killed to.  
KIARA : I know it was a terrible thing that happened, Sarafin was my friend   
as well. But you don't know how it is to lose someone until you lose  
one of your own children.  
LOBOMI : Actually I do, I still miss my sons.  
KIARA : You never told me that you had sons.  
LOBOMI : I know, I've tried to lock their memories far away.  
KIARA : I'm sorry.  
LOBOMI : You've got it all wrong, their not dead.  
KIARA : (embarrassed) Whoops, silly me.  
LOBOMI : Don't be embarrassed, they ran away from us when they were old   
enough to take care of themselves. They said that they didn't want   
to wait for their father to die and that they were going to start   
their own pride somewhere else.  
KIARA : Do you know where they are now ?  
LOBOMI : I don't, but I've heard about a honourable pride that lives in the   
north and that they are led by two brothers. So that can be only   
them. (Realising) I just realised something important.  
KIARA : What is it ?  
LOBOMI : Let's return to the den, I need to talk with Kovu.  
  
(Kiara and Lobomi returned to the den. As they entered the den Kovu came out   
still yawning.)  
  
KIARA : Morning Kovu.   
  
(Kovu gets a fright)  
  
KOVU : I told you don't scare me like that....Sorry, good morning Kiara.  
KIARA : Lobomi wants to talk to you.  
KOVU : (to Lobomi) Can it wait till I get back from the waterhole ?  
LOBOMI : Sure.  
  
(Kovu walks away. After a while he comes back totally refreshed.  
  
KOVU : Now what can I do for you ?  
LOBOMI : I wish to return to my old home for a few days.  
KOVU : Why ?  
LOBOMI : I realised this morning that when Sarafin was killed, she wasn't   
given a proper memorial.  
KOVU : Then we will go with you.  
LOBOMI : That won't be necessary, I just want Chisbe and Finaras to go with   
me. They were with me in Kisasian's pride and this will be   
important to them.  
KOVU : Very well, your wish is granted. How long will you be gone ?  
LOBOMI : A week at the most.  
  
(Kovu went inside the den and called for Chisbe and Finaras. Lobomi, Chisbe   
and Finaras started to journey to their old home. Kovu and Kiara returned   
to the den. They laid next to each other trying to get in more sleep.)  
  
KIARA : Kovu.  
KOVU : Yeah.  
KIARA : Now that all the threats against the Pride Lands are neutralised, you   
must promise me something.  
KOVU : What is that ?  
KIARA : Promise me that you will die old with me.  
KOVU : There is nothing to be afraid of anymore. And I will die with you   
when our time comes.  
KIARA : (very satisfied) I'll take that as a promise.  
  
(Thula woke up and went outside to bask in the sun. After a while Kovu   
joined him.)  
  
THULA : Morning dad.  
KOVU : Morning son. How do feel today ?  
THULA : I actually feel great, that promise you kept really made the   
difference in my life, but...  
KOVU : But ?  
THULA : (Bringing up Fasthe's death) If I have to suffer someone else's death   
like that again I will totally break apart.  
KOVU : Don't worry you won't suffer like that again.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE II : LOBOMI'S SONS]  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Lobomi, Chisbe and Finaras finally reached the den after two days. They   
performed a traditional memorial for Sarafin. After the memorial Lobomi   
asked Finaras to go and scout for food. Chisbe went further into the den to  
take a short nap, only to be woken up by talking. She crawled closer to   
where the noises were coming from. She peered out from behind a rock and   
saw Uvoko confronting Lobomi.)  
  
LOBOMI : (To Uvoko) Why have you returned here ?  
UVOKO : I just came for a rest from the blazing sun, I didn't know   
somebody was here.  
LOBOMI : (Very angry) You may rest a bit, then you leave.  
UVOKO : Thank you.  
LOBOMI : (calming down) I didn't know you can be so polite.  
UVOKO : I'm just full of surprises.  
LOBOMI : I noticed.  
UVOKO : Can I ask you a personal question ?  
LOBOMI : Okay just one.  
UVOKO : Did you have any children before ?  
LOBOMI : Yes, but they moved to the north. (Realising and getting very   
angry) If you think that my sons will follow you, then you must be   
crazier than I thought.  
UVOKO : No, just smarter.  
  
(Without warning Uvoko ripped out Lobomi's throat with his claws. Just as it  
happened Finaras returned.)  
  
FINARAS : What's going on here ? (Noticing Uvoko standing over Lobomi's dead   
body) Oh no.  
UVOKO : Oh Yes.  
  
(Uvoko attacked Finaras and killed her brutally. Chisbe didn't move a   
muscle, because she didn't want to give away her position and end up like   
Lobomi and Finaras. When Uvoko finally left Chisbe started to cry out   
loud...)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE III : THE LIE]  
  
[FADE IN, LANDS NORTH OF PRIDE LANDS]  
  
(Uvoko crosses the northern border. He was desperately looking for a   
waterhole to quench his thirst. He finally found a waterhole, but before   
he could take a drink he was stopped by several lionesses. One lioness   
separated from the group and approached Uvoko, she seemed to be their   
leader.)  
  
LIONESS LEADER : Who are you ?  
UVOKO : I am Uvoko previous mate to Zira, previous ruler of the western   
lands. Could you tell me where I am ?  
LIONESS LEADER : You are in the Wakwele Lands.  
UVOKO : (very politely) May I ask who you are ?  
LIONESS LEADER : I am Sahar, queen of the Wakwele Lands. What are you doing   
in our lands ?  
UVOKO : I wish to see your king, I need information.  
SAHAR : Wish granted, follow us.  
  
(Sahar and her lionesses led Uvoko to a beautiful rock formation in the   
middle of the lands.)  
  
SAHAR : (To Uvoko) I will go and fetch the kings. (To lionesses)Guard him.  
  
(The Lionesses nodded and Sahar entered the den. After a while she returned   
with two massive lions, both almost looking identical to Mufasa, except one   
has a dark pelt and dark mane and the other a light pelt, brown mane and   
terrible scar on his left cheek.)  
  
DARK LION : (To Uvoko) You have entered our lands and wish to see us, what   
is your name ?  
UVOKO : I am Uvoko previous mate to Zira, previous ruler of the western   
lands.  
DARK LION : I am Waka (pointing to the lighter lion) and this is my brother   
Shwele, we are the rulers of these lands.  
  
(Shwele stepped closer)  
  
SHWELE : What is your business here ?  
UVOKO : I am looking for the sons of Lobomi, wife and mate to the late   
Kisasian, ruler of the eastern lands.   
WAKA : Then you have found them.  
UVOKO : I bring news from the eastern lands.  
WAKA : What is the news ?  
UVOKO : Lobomi has passed away recently.  
SHWELE : (shocked) How did this happen ?  
UVOKO : She was slaughtered by Kovu, ruler of the Pride Lands.  
WAKA : Are you sure ?  
UVOKO : Positive.  
SHWELE : (getting very angry) Then I will kill him personally for drawing   
royal blood.  
WAKA : (To Shwele) Fine that is your task. (To Uvoko) How can we repay you   
for this news ?  
UVOKO : Can you help me take over the Pride Lands ?  
WAKA : With pleasure. What is your plan ?  
UVOKO : First, let's get Kovu out of the way.  
WAKA : It is done. (To Shwele) Go and get him.  
SHWELE : Right away.  
  
(Shwele starts his long journey to the Pride Lands)  
  
UVOKO : When he returns, then I will discuss the next part of my plan.  
WAKA : Good. (To Sahar) Sahar, take our guest to the waterhole. I'm sure   
he's very thirsty from his journey.  
UVOKO : Thank you, you are very kind king.  
WAKA : Your welcome.  
  
(Sahar and her lionesses led Uvoko back to the waterhole so that he can   
quench his thirst. After Uvoko finished, Sahar started to talk.)  
  
SAHAR : (very upset) Why did you bring this upsetting news to our lands ? We   
are a peaceful pride and hate going to war.  
UVOKO : I just think that is wise to let someone know if their   
mother / father were slaughtered.  
SAHAR : (very angry) I know what your thinking. I know your kind, you are one  
of those rulers out to destroy everything.  
UVOKO : If that is your thought.... So be it.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE IV : CONCERN]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(It has almost been two weeks since Lobomi returned to the her old home.   
Kovu was on top of Pride Rock looking in the direction of Kisasian's den.   
Memories flash by as he remembers all details of the ambush and how he was   
kept against his will for so long. His memories were finally broken by the   
voice of Kiara.)  
  
KIARA : What are thinking about ?  
KOVU : I'm concerned.  
KIARA : How come ?  
KOVU : Lobomi has been gone for almost two weeks, she said that they were   
only going to be a week at the most.  
KIARA : I'm also concerned, if she decided to stay longer she would have   
informed us by now.  
  
(A short silence follows)  
  
KIARA : I can't take it anymore, I'm going to send one of my lionesses to   
go check on her.  
KOVU : You do that.  
  
(Kiara walks to the bottom of Pride Rock leaving Kovu to himself. She finds   
that most of the lionesses are basking in the sun. She walks over to one of  
the older lionesses.)  
  
KIARA : Halea, wake up.  
  
(Halea wakes up from her deep sleep.)  
  
HALEA : Afternoon Kiara, how may I help you ?  
KIARA : Halea, you have been a loyal friend to our pride for a long time   
and need to ask a favour of you that requires your skills.  
HALEA : What's the favour ?  
KIARA : I need you to journey to Kisasian's den.  
HALEA : Why ?  
KIARA : Lobomi has been gone to long and some of us are getting very   
concerned.  
HALEA : I'll do it for you.  
KIARA : Thank you very much.  
HALEA : Can I ask you a question ?  
KIARA : Sure, why not ?  
HALEA : Why, from all the lionesses did you pick me ?  
KIARA : I trust you with my life and I know that you can make long journeys.  
HALEA : (flattered) Thank you Kiara, you flatter me. (Changing the subject)   
How do I get to Kisasian's den ?  
KIARA : Just go east and you will get there.  
HALEA : I will leave at once.  
  
(Halea took of towards the east. As night falls she reached Kisasian's   
lands. She enters the den only to discover the horror of Lobomi's body.   
She also saw Finaris mangled body in the back of the cave. She suddenly   
heard whimpering coming out from behind a rock. She went closer to   
investigate. She found Chisbe shaking with fear.)  
  
HALEA : Chisbe, what happened here ?  
  
(Chisbe didn't answer. Halea saw the horror on Chisbe's face and decided not   
to ask anymore of this tragedy.  
  
HALEA : Come on, I will take you home.  
  
(They travelled the whole night and reached Pride Rock as the sun showed its   
face over the horizon. They rested a bit at the foot of Pride Rock. After a  
hour's rest they got up to walk toward the entrance of the den. Kovu   
emerges and sees the two coming up Pride Rock.)  
  
KOVU : (calling into the den) KIARA! Come quick, Halea has returned with   
Chisbe.  
  
(Kiara came running out of the den. Kiara saw the horror on Halea and   
Chisbe's faces.)  
  
KIARA : Halea, what did you find out ?  
HALEA : Something terrible has happened, Lobomi and Finaras were slaughtered.  
KOVU : (voice of concern) What?  
KIARA : It can't be true.  
HALEA : It's true, I found their bodies in Kisasian's den. Lobomi's throat   
was ripped out and Finaras was totally mangled.  
KIARA : This is terrible.  
  
(The day passed and everybody were saddened by the news of Lobomi's death.   
The morning came slowly and Halea and Kiara emerged from the den and started  
to walk to the waterhole.)  
  
KIARA : How is Chisbe ?  
HALEA : Still haven't said a word. What ever happened it must have been   
terrible to see.  
KIARA : How do you know she saw what happened ?  
HALEA : By the expression on her face, she must have seen what have happened.  
  
(They reached the waterhole and took a long cool drink.)  
  
KIARA : We better get back to the den, Kovu will be awake soon.  
HALEA : How come ? You know how grumpy Kovu is in the morning.  
KIARA : I know, but he said that he has a very important announcement to   
make.  
  
(Kiara and Halea made their way back to the den. When they got their Kovu   
has already assembled the rest of the pride. Kiara joined Kovu were he was   
sitting and Halea joined the rest of the pride)  
  
KOVU : Thank you all for getting up so early, but this is very important.  
  
(Kovu thought a bit about what he was going to say and silence fell over   
the assembly. Finally after a while of silence he spoke.)  
  
KOVU : By now we all know about the tragedy that happened in Kisasian's den.   
Therefore I decided that it's time to enlarge the Pride Lands.  
  
(A few mumbles came from the lionesses.)  
  
KOVU : Please calm down. (Waiting for silence) Now, I've talked to Thula and  
we both agreed that we are going to extend the Pride Lands east   
towards Kisasian's den, but now it will be known as Thula's den.   
We decided to separate the pride into even numbers so that we can   
have a watch over the whole land. I will continue my rule here and   
Thula will reign as the king of the eastern parts of the Pride Lands,   
this also includes the elephant graveyard to the north.  
  
(A few pleasant mumbles came from the lionesses.)  
  
KOVU : I know your excited, but I'm doing this for all of our security   
and well being. Although we are going to separated, we must keep in   
touch at least once a week. Okay I've said my part. Dismiss.  
  
(Everybody went back to sleep, except Kovu and Kiara who still sat on the   
same place.)  
  
KIARA : Are you sure you know what your doing ?  
KOVU : Yes, we must tighten our security so that another murder doesn't   
happen again.  
KIARA : I'm not talking about splitting up.  
KOVU : Are you talking about Thula ?  
  
(Kiara nods silently)  
  
KOVU : I see. He is all grown up and must go on his own path. He has been   
through to much and he needs this. We can always produce a new cub   
for the Pride Lands to become the heir to these parts of the Pride   
Lands.  
KIARA : You're right, Thula must go on his own path.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE V : THE PRIDE SEPARATES]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The sun comes up as the dawn of a new day starts. The whole pride was   
assembled at the bottom of Pride Rock.)  
  
KOVU : Okay lets see there are thirty of us, so it's fifteen for each side.   
(To Thula) Since you must start a new pride you may have the youngest   
lionesses in the pride.  
  
(Thula made his selection and all the farewells started. Thula went to   
his mother.)  
  
THULA : Goodbye mother, thank you for all your support all these months.   
I will miss you very much.  
KIARA : Farewell Thula, you are a king now. Just like your father and I   
wanted for so many months, so take care of yourself and your pride.   
And mind all the things that your father told you.  
THULA : I will.  
  
(Thula and Kiara embraced. Thula approached his father with honour.)  
  
THULA : Thank you dad, for believing in me.  
KOVU : I know you will do me proud.  
THULA : Just a question, who will be the heir to Pride Rock ?  
KOVU : Your mother and I will produce a new heir to the throne.  
  
(With that Kovu and Thula hugged and said their final goodbyes. Then Kovu   
decided to make one more farewell.)  
  
KOVU : (To everybody) Listen Up ! (The lionesses went silent) This is it,   
I never thought that our pride will separate but the time is upon us.  
We will keep on ruling the Pride Lands forever here at Pride Rock and   
in the east. Let this day be known not as the day we separated but   
the day that we came together in voice saying that we will never give   
up for all eternity. (Changing the subject) Before you go there is   
one more important thing I've got to say. I have been noticing that  
my son has been hanging around with most of the young lionesses   
especially one, so I'm proud to announce the betrothal of Thula and   
Nebe.  
  
(All the lionesses cheered. The final preparations were made and Thula and   
his lionesses left Pride Rock towards their new home in the east.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VI : THE PRIDE FALLS]  
  
  
[FADE IN, WAKWELE LANDS]  
  
(Uvoko sat alone outside looking at the late morning sun. Waka came up   
behind him.)  
  
WAKA : Beautiful isn't it?  
UVOKO : Yes, very beautiful.  
WAKA : (changing the subject) My spy return this morning and told me that   
Shwele has reached the Pride Lands, he's just waiting for right moment  
to attack Kovu.  
UVOKO : Good.  
WAKA : There is something else as well.  
UVOKO : I don't like the way you said that, what's wrong ?  
WAKA : Kovu's pride has separated.  
UVOKO : This is terrible all my plans will ne ruined, where did they go ?  
WAKA : To my old home near the river of Kube.  
  
(Uvoko thought a bit.)  
  
UVOKO : I've got it this is what we will do.....  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, THULA'S DEN]  
  
(It has been four days since Thula and his pride moved into their new home.   
Thula slowly awakens and notices that Nebe is up already sitting outside.   
He joins her.)  
  
THULA : Morning Nebe.  
NEBE : Morning my king.  
THULA : Please don't call me that.  
NEBE : Your just like your father. You will be a great king.  
THULA : Thank you. (Changing subject) It's time to let my father know how   
it's going here. Send your fastest lioness to Pride Rock to report.  
  
(Nebe disappeared into the den. A while later one of the lionesses emerged   
from the den running towards Pride Rock.)  
  
[CAMERA MOVES TO HILL JUST A FEW HUNDRED FEET AWAY FROM THULA'S  
DEN]  
  
(Uvoko and Waka watched as the messenger ran towards Pride Rock.)  
  
UVOKO : Okay, now is the time to attack. Most of them are still sleeping.  
WAKA : Let's do it. (To lionesses) Form a battle line behind us.  
  
(The lionesses form a single horizontal line behind Waka and Uvoko and   
waited, ready for battle. Uvoko nodds his head at Waka.)  
  
WAKA : Ready....Attack!  
  
[CAMERA MOVES BACK TO THULA'S DEN]  
  
(Thula watches as the sunrise suddenly fills with shadows.)  
  
THULA : (tone of urgency) Nebe, wake your lionesses we're being attacked.  
  
(Nebe ran into the cave, all the lionesses came out of the den, but it was   
too late. Thula was attacked first by five strange lionesses and was killed  
instantly. The battle only lasted a few minutes. All of Thula's pride were  
totally destroyed except for the messanger who didn't know about the battle   
behind her.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(The messenger reached Pride Rock by the afternoon. She stopped at the   
waterhole for a drink before she continued. As she finished, she was   
welcomed by some of Kiara's lionesses.)  
  
LIONESS : (to messenger) Follow us, the king and queen will see you now.  
  
(The Lionesses led the messenger to the den. Kovu and Kiara just waked up   
from there afternoon nap. The messenger was brought before Kovu and Kiara   
and she bowed low before them.)  
  
KOVU : Rise.  
  
(The messenger slowly rose.)  
  
KIARA : What news did you bring us from the east ?  
MESSENGER : Everything is fine where we are. We finally got settled in and   
made our first kill yesterday.  
KOVU : Excellent. How's my son ?  
MESSENGER : Our king is fine and sends his love.  
KIARA : That's good to know.  
KOVU : Now return to your king and tell him that his parents send their love   
and waits for his next message.  
MESSENGER : Right away.  
  
(The messenger bows again. She was led out of the den by the lionesses that   
brought her in. Once at the bottom of Pride Rock she started the journey   
home again.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, THULA'S DEN]  
  
(Night falls over the battle field and the bloody corpses of the once   
honourable pride shines dull in the moonlight. The messenger enters the den  
and sees the massacre.)  
  
MESSENGER : (frightened yet heartbroken) Oh no, what happened here.  
  
(The messenger hears a familiar voice behind her. She turns around and sees   
Uvoko.)  
  
UVOKO : Well let's recapture what happened here, let me see (thinking a bit)   
messenger leaves, an attack starts, Thula dies, massacre, massacre   
and I almost forgot the best part....MASSACRE.  
MESSENGER : Uvoko, what have you done ?  
UVOKO : Blind as well as stupid, can't you see...I've destroyed your pride,   
duh!!!  
MESSENGER : You will never get away with this.  
UVOKO : Oh I have already. I'm a good sport....run!  
  
(The messenger's heart fill with fear and she started to run, but it was no   
use. She only got a few metres away from the den then she was dragged to   
the ground by several lionesses.)  
  
UVOKO : (Yelling) Excellent ! Now for the second last part of my plan.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VII : A RULER FALLS]  
  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK. MORNING]  
  
(The morning sun once again fills the entrance of the den and Kovu awakes.   
He walks outside and took a nice long stretch.)  
  
KOVU : (looking at the sunrise talking to himself) This is absolutely   
beautiful. No matter how many mornings pass, I just can't get enough   
of this.  
KIARA : Get enough of what ?  
  
(Kovu gets a fright. He turns around seeing Kiara behind him.)  
  
KOVU : (grumpy) How many times have I told not to do that ?  
KIARA : Sorry, (sarcastically) did a scare you , "grumpy".  
KOVU : Hey, don't call me that.  
KIARA : Sorry, let's start this morning right.....Morning Kovu.  
KOVU : Morning Kiara.  
KIARA : Now wasn't that easier than being grumpy every morning.  
KOVU : I suppose your right, I will try to be less grumpy in the mornings.  
KIARA : I would appreciate that. Now, about that question I asked you.  
KOVU : Oh yes, you asked what I couldn't get enough of.  
KIARA : That's right.  
KOVU : The sunrise, no matter what day it is, I always love watching the sun   
coming out of its hiding place.  
  
(Kovu turns back to his original position. And he thinks long and hard.   
Kiara looks at him.)  
  
KIARA : What's troubling you ?  
KOVU : I'm worried.  
KIARA : Why ?  
KOVU : It has been ten days since Thula's messenger went home and we haven't   
heard from them since then.  
KIARA : Be patient, he probably forgot.  
KOVU : Well if nobody arrives by tomorrow afternoon, then I'm going over   
there to see what's happening.  
KIARA : Don't you trust your own son ?  
KOVU : With my life, but you know that I'm still a bit over protective.   
Maybe it's because I missed so much of his life that I think he's   
still a cub.  
KIARA : If it will make you feel better, then go.  
KOVU : I will leave tomorrow at dawn.  
  
(The day passed slowly, and the night even more slowly. As the sun showed   
its sunbeams over the horizon, Kovu slowly awoke.)  
  
KOVU : (whispering) Kiara, wake up.  
  
(She wakes and yawns)  
  
KIARA : (still sleepy) What ?  
KOVU : (whispering) I'm leaving now.  
KIARA : Okay, be careful.  
KOVU : Of course.  
  
(Kovu left the den and Kiara fell asleep again. The afternoon sun is high in  
the sky as Kovu enters his son's land. He smells blood in the air and his   
stomach roars with hunger. He breaks into a run and only hoped that is what  
he thought it was. But as he got closer to the den he went into shock when   
he saw the battle field.)  
  
KOVU : (To himself) This can't be.  
  
(Kovu looked around and found his son's body next to his wife's body.)  
  
KOVU : (Screaming in despair) NO!  
  
(He started to run back to Pride Rock at full speed. As he reached the   
borders of Pride Rock, he was confronted by a massive light coloured lion.)  
  
LION : (growling) I have been waiting for you.  
KOVU : (growling) Oh you have, have you? Who are you?  
LION : I am Shwele, son of Lobomi.  
KOVU : I am Kovu, ruler of these lands.  
SHWELE : I know that.  
KOVU : Then why did you intrude ?  
SHWELE : You should know why...So just confess and I will kill you quick and   
painless.  
KOVU : (confused) Confess to what ?  
SHWELE : The slaughtering of my mother.  
KOVU : I didn't kill Lobomi.  
SHWELE : You deny this, then you will day a slow painful death.  
  
(Shwele attacked Kovu. The battle was fierce, but because of Shwele's size   
and strength, he got the upper hand. Shwele jumped on Kovu and pinned him   
hard to the ground.)  
  
SHWELE : Time to die.  
  
(Shwele inserted his jaws into Kovu's neck. Slowly Kovu started to   
suffocate. Kovu tried to get free, but he didn't have enough energy.   
Finally the lack of air got to him and he died slowly.)  
  
SHWELE : (to Kovu's body) Pathetic.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VIII : THE CLOUD WELCOME]  
  
[FADE IN, A STRANGE PLACE, LIKE A DREAM]  
  
(Kovu awoke and surprisingly he wasn't in pain. He looked around and just   
saw clouds.)  
  
KOVU : Where am I ?  
  
(Suddenly a image of a two trees crossed over each other appears. And deep   
voice says)  
  
VOICE : Enter.  
  
(Kovu walked through the trees. The deep voice spoke again.)  
  
VOICE : Your time has come and you will now be judged.  
  
(A short silence follows and Kovu still tries to figure out what happened.   
The deep voice continues.)  
  
VOICE : You have been a good king, a wonderful father and a excellent   
husband. Your rule over the Pride Rock will always be remembered.   
You have been judged worthy. Welcome to the stars.  
  
(Kovu finally realises that he must be dead. There was a bright flash   
then he saw them. Kovu saw Simba, Nala, Vitani and Mufasa. Simba, Nala and   
Mufasa approached him.)  
  
SIMBA : Welcome to the stars Kovu.  
KOVU : The stars, does this mean I'm dead.  
NALA : Unfortunately.  
KOVU : This can't be, I promised Kiara that I would die with her.  
MUFASA : (same deep voice as before) Some promises can't be kept. We just   
have except the life as it comes.  
KOVU : You must be Simba's father and the voice I heard.  
  
(Mufasa nods his head)  
  
KOVU : (to Simba) Now I know where you got all your wisdom from.  
  
(Vitani finally got the courage and approached Kovu.)  
  
VITANI : Hi Kovu.  
KOVU : Vitani.  
VITANI : I missed you so much.  
KOVU : I missed you to.  
  
(Kovu and Vitani hugged)  
  
KOVU : I still can't believe I'm dead. How did this happen ?  
NALA : You were over powered by one of Lobomi's sons.  
KOVU : But why ?  
SIMBA : Uvoko told them that you slaughtered Lobomi and so he filled their   
hearts with hate.  
KOVU : Now that I'm dead, how will the "Circle Of Life" continue.  
VITANI : Don't worry about that. Kiara is carrying your cubs again....  
SIMBA : And the "Circle of Life" will continue.  
MUFASA : Let us show you around.  
  
(They showed Kovu all the wonders of the stars. When they finished Kovu was   
a bit depressed.)  
  
SIMBA : What's the matter, don't you like it here ?  
KOVU : I love it, but...  
NALA : Tell us what's wrong.  
KOVU : I wish I could see Kiara for one last time.  
MUFASA : Now, we have explained that you can't go visit, unless it is a   
presentation or somebody calls you.  
  
(Kovu dropped his head in despair.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE IX : THE DISCOVERY]  
  
[FADE IN, WAKWELE LANDS]  
  
(Shwele finally returned to the den and saw most of pride asleep, except for   
Uvoko, Waka and Sahar.)  
  
WAKA : Welcome back my brother.  
UVOKO : Have you completed your task ?  
SHWELE : Kovu is dead.  
WAKA : Excellent.  
SHWELE : What have you been up to since I was gone ?  
SAHAR : Well we...  
UVOKO : (interrupting) Sorry for interrupting, but I will answer that   
question.  
SAHAR : Go ahead.  
UVOKO : While you were gone, we totally destroyed half of Kovu's pride.  
SHWELE : Why did you do this ?  
WAKA : They were a great threat to us.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Kiara was laying around doing nothing.)  
  
KIARA : (Calling) Cire! Lessew! Halea!  
  
(Two lionesses enters with Halea)  
  
HALEA : You called for us, Kiara.  
KIARA : Yes.  
CIRE : How may we assist you today ?  
KIARA : I want you three to travel to Thula's lands.  
LESSEW : Why ?  
KIARA : I'm getting really worried about Kovu, I know him, he's very   
responsible and would let use know if he was staying a bit longer.  
HALEA : We're on our way, your majesty.  
  
(Cire, Lessew and Halea ran out of the den towards the east. As they reached   
the borders of Pride Rock they saw Kovu lying in the grass. Halea walked a   
bit closer.)  
  
HALEA : Kovu!  
  
(There came no answer. Halea came even more closer.)  
  
HALEA : He's dead.  
LESSEW : Oh no, how ?  
  
(Halea inspects Kovu's body closer and noticed the teeth marks on his throat)  
  
HALEA : He was strangled.  
CIRE : This will totally destroy Kiara.  
HALEA : I know, but we can't keep it a secret from her.  
LESSEW : Your right.  
HALEA : Listen up, Cire go to Thula's den and tell him about this.  
CIRE : Right away.  
  
(Cire runs off)  
  
HALEA : Lessew, help me carry Kovu's body back to Pride Rock.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, WAKWELE LANDS]  
  
(Uvoko is busy talking to Waka)  
  
UVOKO : Okay the time to strike is now, they are at their weakest. They lost   
half their pride and their king.  
WAKA : So be it. (Calling) Sahar !  
  
(Sahar joins them.)  
  
WAKA : Assemble your lionesses, we're going to take over the Pride Lands.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Kiara laid in the den, waiting for her lionesses to return. Meanwhile at   
the bottom of Pride Rock, Halea and Lessew returned with Kovu's body. All   
the lionesses gathered around Kovu's body.)  
  
HALEA : (To lionesses) Stay here, I will go and get Kiara.  
  
(Halea walked into the den with her head hanging low)  
  
KIARA : (excited) Did you find Kovu ?  
  
(Halea didn't answer)  
  
KIARA : (more concerned) What did you find ? What happened ?  
HALEA : Something terrible has happened....  
  
(A cry of pain and sorrow came from within the den.)  
  
KIARA : (heartbroken) NO!!  
  
(She runs outside and sees Kovu's body. She starts to cry terribly.)  
  
KIARA : (Still with tears in her eyes) Does Thula know about this ?  
HALEA : I send Cire ahead to inform him.  
  
(Cire appeared from behind Pride Rock.)  
  
HALEA : (to Cire) Where is Thula ?  
CIRE : His whole pride has been destroyed, including him.  
KIARA : No, this can't be. My life is falling apart.  
RANDOM LIONESSES : Kiara, what must we do now ?  
KIARA : We will have a memorial tomorrow afternoon.  
  
(Kiara returned to the den to cry further over the lost of her family. The   
night passed and Kiara didn't want to get up. The afternoon finally came   
and she got up for the memorial service. With a broken heart she completed  
the memorial service. As they finished a familiar voice says)  
  
UVOKO : (sarcastically) That was beautiful. Sniff!  
  
[SCENE X : THE TRAITOR]  
  
(Kiara confronts Uvoko)  
  
KIARA : (getting angry) How dare you interrupt our memorial, have you now   
respect for the dead?  
UVOKO : The last time I checked, not a chance.  
KIARA : You, you killed Kovu.  
  
(Another strange voice spoke)  
  
SHWELE : No, I did.  
KIARA : (Looking at Shwele) Who are you ?  
SHWELE : I am Shwele son of Lobomi.  
KIARA : Why did you commit this crime ?  
SHWELE : Believe me, it was not a crime.  
KIARA : Are you saying it's not a crime to murder a king.  
SHWELE : I didn't murder him, I was simply carrying out his sentence...DEATH!  
KIARA : (getting furious) Why was he sentenced to death ?  
  
(Another lion appeared with about twenty lionesses.)  
  
WAKA : He drew royal blood, by killing my mother.  
KIARA : Who are you to accuse Kovu of such a crime?  
WAKA : I am Waka son of Lobomi.  
KIARA : I don't know where you got your source of information, but Kovu   
couldn't have killed Lobomi.  
SHWELE : And why is that ?  
KIARA : Lobomi was part of this pride, and Kovu loves all of his pride and   
would never be mean, angry or lay a paw on one of us.  
WAKA : You are lying.  
  
(Suddenly Chisbe appeared)  
  
CHISBE : She is not a liar !  
SHWELE : What makes you so sure ?  
CHISBE : I am Chisbe last member of Kisasian's pride and I saw how Lobomi   
died with my own two eyes.  
WAKA : (getting interested) Tell us more.  
CHISBE : I went with Lobomi and my sister Finaras to Kisasian's den to pay   
our final respects to the late Sarafin.  
WAKA : Go on.  
CHISBE : When we finished I saw Uvoko rip out Lobomi's throat and brutally   
kill my sister. So if your really looking for a murderer, (pointing  
at Uvoko) There he is.  
  
(Waka and Shwele turned towards Uvoko and started to growl at him.)  
  
WAKA : (getting mad) Is this true Uvoko ?  
UVOKO : Now, now let's don't get hasty. Remember count to ten before you   
lose your temper.  
SHWELE : I think it's a bit to late for that.  
  
(Shwele attacked Uvoko and killed him the same way in which he killed Kovu.)  
  
WAKA : Justice is done, the one who drew royal blood is dead.  
SHWELE : Not yet.  
WAKA : What do you mean ?  
  
(Shwele ran up to the top of Pride Rock.)  
  
SHWELE : I drew royal blood when I killed Kovu and therefore I must pay the   
penalty. (To Kiara) I'm sorry for all the pain we caused you, maybe  
with this act you will forgive me.  
  
(With that Shwele jumped of Pride Rock to his doom)  
  
KIARA : And so justice is done. (To Waka) I'm sorry about your brother, but   
I will not charge you and your pride for killing my son's pride.  
WAKA : Why not ?  
KIARA : There has been enough death, let us rather unite our prides.  
WAKA : (in great respect) As you wish.  
KIARA : You and your pride may return to your home, but your home will also   
be known as part of the Pride Lands. (To everybody) Let it be known,  
with this act that all lion prides of the Pride Lands will life   
together in peace and harmony.  
  
(Waka and his pride returned to their home.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XI : THE CALL]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(It has been a month since Kovu's death and Kiara was still in pain. Halea   
enters the den.)  
  
HALEA : Kiara, the pride is going hungry.  
KIARA : Go and hunt.  
HALEA : Yes your majesty.  
  
(The night came and Kiara went for a walk in the Pride Lands. She sat on   
a hill still crying a bit.)  
  
KIARA : (calling) KOVU ! If you can hear me please help me, I am lost without   
you.  
  
(Meanwhile above in the stars Kovu hears a voice in the distance.)  
  
KOVU : (To Simba) Did you hear that ?  
SIMBA : Hear what ?  
KOVU : A voice calling.  
SIMBA : No, I can't hear it. But if you can then you must go to that call.  
KOVU : What?  
SIMBA : Somebody is calling you, go and help.  
  
(Kovu got up and followed the direction in which the voice was coming from.   
Meanwhile back in the Pride Lands, Kiara looked at the stars.)  
  
KIARA : (to herself) There is no hope, nobody will come.  
  
(Suddenly the wind started to blow and clouds started to form. Kiara heard   
Kovu's voice calling her name. She looked up and saw Kovu's image in the   
clouds.)  
  
KIARA : You came, you really came.  
KOVU : How can I help you ?  
KIARA : I'm so lost without you, why did you break your promise ?  
KOVU : Some promises were meant to be broken, the only thing that can break  
a promise is fate. It was my time and you had to suffer that lost.  
KIARA : But with you gone, how will the "Circle of Life" continue ?  
KOVU : You don't need me to complete the "Circle of Life", you can complete  
it on your own.  
KIARA : But how ?  
KOVU : Haven't you noticed it yet ?  
KIARA : Noticed what ?  
KOVU : You are going to be mother again.  
KIARA : How do you know ?  
KOVU : I just know these things. You must raise them the right way and   
someday we will be together again.  
  
(The image started to disappear)  
  
KIARA : Don't go.  
KOVU : I have to, We will be together again. You'll see.   
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[FINAL SCENE : CIRCLE OF LIFE FOREVER]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
A few months passed after Kiara's vision. She gave birth to two new cubs.   
She trained them in right way as they grew older. Finally her time came and  
she joined Kovu in stars and her children took over the Pride Lands. And so   
it was for many more generations of lions. The Pride Lands were never again   
threatened by hate, jealousy, murder or treachery. And lions inhabited the   
Pride Lands for all time. Yes, maybe it was true that the Pride Lands were   
never again threatened by hate, jealousy,murder or treachery, but the Pride   
Lands were threatened one more time not by any of the above but from total   
annihilation when the man came to the beautiful Pride Lands.......  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED.....  
  
This story was written by EBEN PRENTZLER on the fourth and fifth of March  
1999.  
  
Updated on the 3 April 1999.  
Updated on the 8 May 1999.  
Updated on the 27 July 1999.  
Updated on the 30 July 1999.  
  
Note : If you need some information or if like to tell me what you thought of  
my story, please E-Mail me . I'd love to hear from you.   
Address : ep4lk@excite.com  
OR  
If you don't have access to e-mail, just leave a voice-mail for me:  
Toll free: 1-888-Excite2, ext. 291-324-1183 [Only for people living in U.S.A.]  
  
  



End file.
